NotSo Happy Birthday
by Anashi Minamoto
Summary: Takuya said Koji would never forget this birthday. He was right.


(Plot: The group is about 17. It's the twins' birthday, and they just left Koichi's party. 2 surprise parties had been planned: one of Koichi (which has just ended), at Stormy and Darcy's house; and the other for Koji, at Ami's house. Ami goes to get Koji's present from her room, and Koichi follows for whatever reason. When the two don't come down right away, Koji and the others go to see what's happening. When Koji opens the door, he sees the two just as they accidentally kiss. After, Koichi and Ami have to try to convince Koji it was just an accident.It starts out just as Koichi's party is ending.)

"Well, that was fun," Takuya said.

Ami nodded. "Yeah, it was. Well, seeya," she said, knowing she had to hurry to her house for any and all last-minute preparations for Koji's party.

Knowing what to do, Takuya said, "Hey, Koji, why don't you come with me and Darcy for a while?" Koji, not knowing what was going on, agreed.

Koichi and Stormy followed Ami. Koichi knocked on Ami's door. He held his present for Koji. It was a dark blue bandanna with a birthday cake on it and it said in gold thread, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, 'JISAN!'" Stormy's gift was a new kendo sword.

Ami opened the door and smiled. "Hey," she said, standing aside so they could enter. "I'm almost done.Every year, I seem to screw something up for his birthday, but that's not gonna happen this time, I hope." A few minutes later, everything was set, and Ami called Darcy's cell phone. "You and Takuya can bring Koji over now," she said.

Darcy answered it and nodded. "Okay, Birthday Kou2, time to go to Princess Ami," she said, pushing Koji to Ami's house. Takuya followed. Koichi showed Ami his present and rewrapped it.

"Cool. I'm sure he'll love it," Ami said. A minute later, there was a knock on the door. Ami opened the door and smiled. "Just in time," she said, letting them in. "Happy Birthday, Koji!" Koji looked around, surprised.

"Let's start with opening presents," said Stormy, wearing a hat that said "Birthday Planning Queen" on her head.

Ami nodded. "Good idea," she said.

Koichi gave Koji his present. Koji opened it and pulled the bandana out. He laughed. "Wow, this is great," he said. "Thanks, niisan!"

Stormy gave Koji her present. It was taller than Koji himself. "It's a sword my brother used at Red Fountain. He gave it to me before he went to marry Mei," she said.

Koji smiled. "Cool, thanks!"

"Oh, shoot, I'll be right back," Ami said, getting up and running up to her room. Koichi followed.

Meanwhile, Darcy gave Koji her present. It was an Australian Shepard puppy. Koji's dog had recently died. "Thanks Darcy," Koji said.

"I know I put it here somewhere," Ami mumbled to herself, looking around her room. "Ah, there we go." She pulled a wrapped up box out of her closet, and turned to go back to the group when she saw Koichi. "Oh, hello," she said.

Koichi smiled. "Hey," he said.

"Um...I think we should probably get back to the others," Ami said, but as she started to leave, she tripped. Koichi fell back, so Ami was now on him. He saw her lips were on his.

Stormy's present fell onto Takuya. Takuya jumped up, surprised. "Whoa!" he said.

The puppy barked. Koji looked around. "I think we should go see what Koichi and Ami are up to," he said. Takuya nodded and followed his friend to Ami's room.

Koichi fell back so Ami was on him. He saw her lips were on his. Unfortunately, as Koji opened the door, all he saw was Ami on top of Koichi, and didn't realize the kiss was only accidental.

Ami's cheeks turned red as she got up and helped Koichi up. When she noticed Koji, she then turned very pale.

"Uh, I'm sure it probably isn't what it looks like," Takuya said.

Koji raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he said. "You're trying to say that seeing my brother and my girlfriend kissing isn't what it looks like?" He turned and left just as Ami tried to tell him it was just a mistake.

Koichi got up, just as red. "Bro, I don't like Ami," he said, following Koji.

But Koji wouldn't listen. "Just before we came here, Takuya said I'd never forget today," he muttered angrily. "Well, he was right."

Stormy saw Koji angry. "Why'd you throw away Koichi's gift?" asked Stormy.

"I didn't, but I think I should," Koji said, running home.

Koichi ran past Stormy, crying. He ran to his house, to his room and buried his face in his pillow.

His mother walked over to him. "Koichikun? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Koji hates me because he thought I kissed Ami," Koichi said. "Ami fell on me and accidentally kissed me when Koji walked in. Now, he probably wants me to die."

Darcy appeared beside Koji. "Koji, your brother thinks you want him to die," she said.

"I don't want him to die," Koji said. "He's still my brother."

_The next day..._

Koji still wouldn't speak to either Koichi or Ami. This was hard come Science class, since he and Ami were paired up for a project. Koichi was still sobbing. He wouldn't even look at Koji and he wasn't talking to anyone.

Ami sighed. "Koji, I-" she started.

But Koji stopped her. "I don't want to hear it," he said. She kept trying to talk to him all day, but he kept stopping her. "Just, drop it," he finally said, very coldly. "I don't care anymore."

"Koji, I know the true story. Koichi was following Ami to see your present, but when Ami tried to walk out, she tripped, and her lips ended up on Koichi's," Darcy said, casting a spell to make Koji believe it, because it really was true. The spell half-worked, Koji was no longer angry at Koichi and Ami. But part of him was still doubtful. When he went home, his father told him Koichi and Ami had both dropped by and left two things for him.

Koichi's gift was something special. It was a dark blue bandanna that said in yellow words, "I'm sorry, 'Jisan'." Koji smiled. _I've gotta thank him,_ he thought.

He then looked at Ami's gift. It was the one she had never been able to give him on his birthday. He unwrapped it, took it out of the box, and smiled. He was looking at a poster of his favorite picture of the whole group together, and now the words, "Together Forever", were written in an arch at the top. When he set it down, he noticed a little note, he had overlooked it before. It was just a simple apology, and said the same thing Darcy had told him. Both Koichi and Ami had signed it. Koji laughed at himself. "I'm an idiot," he mumbled.

"No, you're not," Ami said. She and Koichi had never actually left, only stayed just out of sight.

"You're as baka as Takuya is, Koji," Koichi said. "Ow!" he added with a yelp as Stormy, who had just appeared, twisted his ear.

"Look, I'm really sorry," Koji said. "I should have known better than to think you two would ever get together."

Ami smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "No problem," she said. A sly look came into her eyes as she added jokingly, "Although, it was kinda nice." At the look Koji gave her, she laughed and said, "I'm only kidding," before kissing him again.

Koichi gagged from what Ami said about the kiss. Ami laughed. "You two will believe anything," she said.

Koichi growled. Koji rolled his eyes. Stormy sighed, waiting for them to stop fighting.

"Anyways, let's just hope that never happens again," Koji said. Ami nodded.

"Forgive and forget?" Koichi asked. Discorda, who had appeared on Stormy's shoulder, hoped so.

"Yeah, your friendship was going to break soon if Koji hadn't forgiven you," Athena said. She was on Ami's head.

Koji nodded. "Yeah, let's just forget all this," he said. "I'm sure it'll never happen again."


End file.
